Mistress of Mystery
by Brightly Coloured Crayons
Summary: I got a new name, I'm no longer CardCaptorShukumei. Contains hints of Mimi/Izzy, Sora/Matt, Yolie/Ken, and Kari/T.K. Too hard to explain because of a twisted plot.


Author's Note: I do not own Digimon nor any of it's affiliates. Michelle and her Digimon however are my own creation. *bows* Arigato.  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A New Adventure  
  
  
"Come on everyone! Hurry up especially you T.S., your slowin' us down," Davis the self-appointed, goggle-boy leader commanded.  
"Give us a break Davis," Yolie the boy crazy, outspoken girl said a bit angrily.  
"We really should take a rest for our feet's sake," Ken the genius and former Digimon Emperor voiced.  
"Please Davis," T.K. the hat-loving boy pleaded as he finally broke down. He usually never stoops to begging with Davis, he tries to act tough but the heat was getting to him.  
"Don't be such a wimp T.Q.," Davis called back using a new letter in place of the K. Smiling at the way he had control even over T.K.today hoping Kari would want a man in control. Cody the sensitive, kendo student only sighed knowing if T.K is for it, Davis is against it. Kari the compassionate, photographer was about side with T.K., when Gatomon spoke up.  
"I know your all tired but we're almost there! We're only about five minutes away!" The white cat with green and orange gloves and tail ring exclaimed. She was only met with everyone's groans.  
"I know five minutes seems like forever but for once Davis is right, we should keep going," Patamon a orange bat-pig agreed. Where they were going no one really knew. Davis said he knew exactly where they were going only to make everyone more nervous. Patamon and Gatomon both knew this area very well and didn't want to delay another minute getting to their destination. 'Now,' A voice told Gatomon. 'Hmm. Sorry Kari for what I'm about to do,' She thought before tripping her partner. Kari only stumbled. 'Darn,' Gatomon silently cursed. Kari and T.K. had been walking at a bit more relaxed and slower pace so were a little ways behind the others. Yolie was chasing after Davis with Ken at her tail trying to calm them down. Cody was walking with Tai towards the front. Mimi was talking to Izzy somewhere in the middle along with Matt and Sora who were giggling at Izzy; who was blushing. They Digimon were walking besides they're partners. And that left Kari and T.K. in the back. 'Quit stalling, Gato. Umm, use your cats eye beam but very, very lightly so you won't kill her,' The voice told her once again. 'Here it goes,' Gatomon thought. She used the attack and sent Kari falling.  
Kari laved on the ground not screaming at the immense pain she felt in her leg. "KARI!" T.K. exclaimed before rushing to her. The others were too far ahead to realize the danger. 'Did I see right? It looked like Gatomon attacked Kari! But why? I must have imagined it...' He thought to himself. He kneeled beside her and helped her sit up. When she did she was sitting between T.K.'s legs and was leaning back against his chest. She slightly blushed glad he could not see. Once she was sitting up he told her, "I'm gonna take a look at your leg, all right?" She nodded slightly, wishing he didn't move. She used her arms to support herself as he got up and went to her legs. Her right leg had a deep gash that was bleeding a pretty good amount which was too much for T.K. He quickly pulled off his shirt shocking Kari.   
She blushed furiously as she asked, "W-w-what are you doing?!"   
He saw the blush and slightly smiled, "I'm gonna use my shirt as a bandage. I can't bear to watch you bleed so much," He said wrapping his shirt around her cut before she could protest. "There, I'm done."  
"T-thank you," She stuttered not knowing what else to say. Gatomon was off crying when Patamon had come looking for her. When she saw him she tried to wipe away her tears but Patamon said, "Don't hide your tears, you couldn't help Kari wasn't going along with the plans. I know you didn't want to hurt her but you couldn't disobey the Empress."  
"That's what I keep telling myself but I still feel guilty that I caused her this pain..." She trailed off.  
"Well, yes but T.K.'s showing much more affection then planned, this worked better than tripping her," Gatomon didn't look any happier so he quietly added, "Michelle will take care of it."  
"Patamon! We can't talk about her like that! You know what will happen to the Empress if we -"  
He smiled putting him paw over her mouth, "I know. Well at least that made you act like yourself again. Let's get back to the subjects."  
"Can we just call them by their names?"  
"Oh fine, Kari and T.K. Your no fun, you know that."  
"I try," She said slyly.  
The two Digimon walked back to the humans who were now deciding how to get Kari to the others. "I'm fine, I can walk," She protested trying to stand only to yell in pain and cause her cut to bleed more.  
"Kari!" T.K. yelled before picking her up.  
"T.K.! I'm fine, let me go!" She protested squirming about. T.K. only held her tighter. She stopped when she felt his strong hands wrapped around her body. She finally stated, "You can't carry me all the way there."  
"Why can't I?" He asked smiling slightly.  
"But you'll hurt yourself. I must be awfully heavy and..."  
"And do you hear me complaining? Besides you're not heavy at all and you're in no condition to walk there by yourself. I'm very content with carrying you," He said in a determined tone. So she finally gave in and put her arms around his neck. He was a bit surprised but soon got over it. Realizing he forgot all about Patamon and Gatomon he called out, "Gatomon! Patamon! Where are you?"  
The two Digimon said back, "We're right here."  
T.K. turned around and saw them sitting together not to far away from a small puddle of blood from Kari's cut. "Oh, good. Then let's go find the others," He said not thinking of what everyone would think when they arrived at this mysterious location.  
'Mission well done,' The voice told both the partner Digimon. They both had looks of relief on their faces. 'I made the others realize that they were lost and but not that your humans were not there. You should meet up with them shortly around the Ice castle entrance gate,' The voice said once again, 'And Gato, I will take care of it.' Patamon giggled and Gatomon hit him on the head. "Owe! Hey that hurt," He said pouting.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Patamon. Are you okay?" she asked worried because she was a whole level higher than him.  
"No, that really hurt," He said continuing to pout and rubbing his head.  
"Here let me look at it," she said leaning over. When she did, Patamon tackled her and started tickling. She was screaming with laughter, making Kari and T.K. quickly spin around to see what was happening. When they saw the little orange Digimon on top of the white one tickling her, they couldn't help but giggle. "Patamon! Patamon! STOP!" She yelled still laughing. When Patamon finally stopped tickling her, Gato and Patamon lead the way to their destination. T.K. had no choice, but to follow. The two Digimon lead them to an enormous castle.  
"Oh my god..." Kari managed to mumble amidst her astonishment. T.K. remained silent. The castle was an icy blue color, like it was frozen over but strangely it seemed no colder than the rest of the digiworld. The sun shone down it heavenly, it was surrounded by trees on all sides and it seemed to shimmer like it was indeed made of ice. The Digimon smiled upon their partners reactions.  
"Well, shall we go in?" Patamon finally asked. Kari nodded still taking in her surroundings. T.K.'s steps were more cautious and unsure then they had been as he walked to the elegant gate.  
"I do not!" A voice yelled not too far in the distance.  
"They why do you keep starring, hun Yolie?" Kari and T.K. sweatdroped at the familiar bickering they heard.  
"I don't think they noticed..." Kari trailed. T.K. shook his head in agreement.  
"I guess not."  
"Would you two shut... Kari?!" Tai exclaimed see her ahead of him, "And what the hell happened to you?!" He yelled noticing T.K. was shirtless and carrying her. A thought immediately popped into Davis' mind.  
"TA, I can't believe you tried to FORCE Kari to... and then try to run HERE so no one would see you!" He accused. T.K. looked at Kari who was blushing.  
"No Davis it's not like that..." She tried to reason.  
"Then why is TP half NAKED?!" Davis questioned angrily.  
"Maybe we came before Kari could undress him full way," Yolie whispered jokingly to Sora who covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Davis just glared at Yolie before looking back at the two. Tai seemed to be thinking ideas similar to Davis' because he was also glaring at Yolie and T.K. Matt then noticed where the clothing in question had gone.  
"Wait you guys, T.K.'s shirt is right there on Kari's leg and it's really red. I think she might have hurt herself," Matt pointed out. Tai ran up to Kari and saw the blood stained shirt was acting as a bandage. And his face quickly softened.  
"I'm sorry Kari, I didn't realize you were hurt. I should have known there'd be a reasonable explanation, this is T.K. we're talking about." Tai apologized. T.K. blushed slightly at Tai's flattery. "Now if it were Davis..." He trailed off mockingly and Kari slapped his arm. "Owe." Tai complained. Gatomon rolled her eyes.  
"Can we go in already?" She asked ringing a bell. A Digitamamon answer the door.  
"Yeah whaddaya... Gatomon! Patamon! You're back already?" The two nodded, "Come right in, all of you. Any friends of the guardians are friends of mine," He told them motioning to enter. When they did, they were met by an enormous hallway and a spiraling grand staircase.  
"Woah..." Was the initial reaction from everyone except Patamon and Gatomon.  
"This place is even bigger than MY house!" Mimi exclaimed who was holding Izzy's hand.  
"I don't get this. It appears to made of ice, but that's not possible; the ice would have melted," Izzy mused.  
"Are you sure?" A voice challenged from the top of the staircase. Gatomon and Patamon both went to their knees as if they were bowing and muttered, "Hello Master." The voice belonged to a tall women who looked about 17 years old. She had emerald green eyes and long, flowing brown hair. It was a dark shade of brown and bounced with each step. She looked about 6 foot tall and wore an elegant, ice blue dress. It was strapless and she wore a sheer blue shawl on her upper arms. Her dress had a long train that dragged a bit as she walked down the stairs. Se gently lifted up the front of her dress a bit so she would not step on it. Upon her head was a crown made of snowflakes. She must have had glitter on because she shimmered under the chandelier. Ken looked at her closely, 'She looks familiar,' He thought but shook it off.  
"I am Michelle Samiyo," She told them curtsying, "And I would like you to meet my two Digimon, Sakumon and Satumon," She said motioning to two cats beside her. "We welcome thee to our castle."  
  
~~~~~~  
What surprises are in store for our heroes now? And who was the mysterious voice trying to hurt Kari? Find out in Chapter 2, A Good Night's Rest! And please read and review! I need 3 to continue!  
~Michelle Samiyo 


End file.
